godeaterfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Roinelll/Solace 4-12
<< Previous Chapter ---- Twilight Monkey "Sierra, why are you awake?" Called to me Licca as I stepped into her part of the workshop, she was working on one of the Assault type God Arcs, albeit I didn't recognize who it could belong to. "It's past 3 AM and if I heard, you will have to report early to the Major." The mechanic turned to me after putting down her tools on their proper shelf. -I need a favor.- This hearing this is starting to annoy me, I'm freaking able to hear a whisper from across a quarter of the Branch... -Can you get me something that blocks out sound entirely?- "I... could." She raised an eyebrow and raised her glowed hand before her chin, thinking on just why would I request such a thing. "I heard from Gina that you have insanely good eyesight... But it's not just your eye, is it?" -Up to this point, it was just random when it suddenly got better or normal.- I've admitted with a nod. -Both for my eyes and ears actually, but now while I have a hard time to focus on my sight and see just what is actually in front of me. My ears are actually really sensitive, too much in fact.- "Have you told Doctor Sakaki this? He should be looking into the matter, since this does concern you." It was obvious she worried for me, that actually drew a slight smile on my face. "What's so funny?" -Doc knows and he suggested you for turning to help me out. Also, while I'm here can you do something about this?- I held up the tablet and pointed at it. -I have to admit this module that turns what I type into a voice is nice, but it's inconvenient to drag this thing with me and to be careful on not breaking it. Not to mention it's rather useless in the heat of battle.- "That might be true, but what could we do about it?" Licca started to rummage around in one of the shelves, apparently searching for something to help me out. "I'm sorry for the inconvenience Sierra, I know that with you being promoted to Captain you would have to have much more freedom on your part of communication." She then found something and held it up for me to see. It was a large earmuff styled headphone. Looked somewhat comical, but if it is going to help sure thing. "Try it on, okay?" With a nod, I took a few steps toward her and reached for the item. -Thanks.- I wrote before putting on the headphones, to my honest surprise the noise was cancelled instantly. -I might have to learn reading from mouths.- I typed with a grin and saw her smile and chuckle at my answer. With a slight move I've removed it from my ears to have a conversation with the mechanic. -I hate being so useless in one way or another.- "I'm sure the Doctor is going to have a look into this matter for you, Sierra." She reassured me with a smile and then walked to me and reached out her hand to me, there was something in her palm. "You said that your eyesight is also problematic?" Licca offered me a small box and I opened it with a tilt of my head. "Try this on then also." She said while taking the head phones. -Glasses?- Okay, this is just weird. Why would I need them? I was skeptical about them, but put them on nevertheless. -Whoa. It's somewhat better, but not quite good either.- In that moment a splitting headache jars my senses and I staggered a step back to find my balance. Panicking a bit, I reached for the glasses and took it off and put it back into the small box before I break them by accident. -They made my head hurt actually.- As fast the dizzy spell came, it went by likewise. -Or at least I think they were the cause.- "You're going to have a more detailed check-up waiting for you with Doctor Sakaki later on, while in the meantime I'm going to do my best on trying to come up with something that would suit you in the regard of the noise-canceller and your eyesight. Okay, Sierra?" Licca gave me an encouraging smile and put both items away. -Thanks, you're a big help.- I grinned at her and looked out of her workshop into the God Arc Storage area. -I'm going to take Chupacabra and use the simulator for a while, if the Major starts looking for me can you tell her that I'm below?- "Sure, I can." Licca answered and I left her to get back on work at the God Arc she was tuning. "Just be careful on your own." ---- "Care to tell me something?" Soma's voice cut through my concentration as I finished the current simulation. It was a rather simple one on how fast can I take down a dozen random small targets. "What the hell do you think you are doing, Dead Beat?!" -What does it look like to you?- I took out the tablet to answer, then looked up to see the dark skinned God Eater glare down at me from the observation window. -I've been trying to get your advice to work, but apparently I fail on so many levels.- "What advice?" He growled back rather irritated and that made me grin. "If you're trying to blow my fuse, you're tracking the right path." The warning made me silently snicker. -Don't get your undies in a bunch. I'm just trying to charm them as you suggested.- I scratched the back of my head at the stare I've gotten from Soma. Well, I didn't forget that jab, now did I? -Although, to be honest I might have more success with real live targets, these simulated ones tend to go for my neck.- The incredulous stare of Soma made it hard to hold back my laughter. "Be my guest, I guarantee that it will work wonders on an Ouroboros." Soma's answer hissed through clenched teeth and I lost it at that moment, bursting into a silent fit of laughter. "Well, you two are early." Tsubaki's voice joined in and I looked up to see the Instructor standing at the side of the smoldering God Eater. "Sierra, just because you'll undergo extensive training, doesn't mean you can push yourself harder than usual without anyone to oversee you." I've gotten scolded as the Major checked the simulation logs. -Like I could sleep with Soma trying to murder someone in his room.- I shrugged and decided to lean on Chupacabra to watch the males expression closely. -I mean, that constant swearing and slamming something massive into the target of his frustration while repeatedly calling a name isn't the best lullaby.- For a split second his eyes widened in disbelief, then he glared death at me. Most certain death. "Sierra, you should know better than to antagonize Soma." Chided me the Instructor as she watched the male leave with burning eyes thirsting for revenge. "Especially before a joint exercise you'll take in the following days." -Is it my fault that he vents his pent up frustration on some unfortunate object in his room?- I got a very strict stare in return from the Major. -Okay, I'll apologize if he doesn't gut me.- Sighing in defeat, I turned towards the door and waited until it opened. But instead of the embodiment of Death itself, I saw a couple of God Eaters march in. -Guys, what are you doing here?- "Hey there Captain!" Kota grinned at me and waved a friendly hello. "We'll be joining you. Tsubaki's orders." He was accompanied by an apparently discontent Alisa, and a few others that irked my surprise. -While I understand that why the 1st Unit would be present, why are you here?- With that I turned towards the other God Eaters and saw the one in front giggle. -Gina, was this your idea?- Stepping forward to take my attention was actually the 2nd Units Captain, Tatsumi O'Mori. I've seen him before a couple of times, always trying to hit up a conversation with Hibari and never succeed. "Hey there Sierra! Actually it was my idea to involve everyone." He answered cheerfully and gestured to the other two by his side. "Gina actually offered to join as it's her day off and Shun needs practice anyways." "No I don't!" Exclaimed the crimson haired God Eater and crossed his arms defiantly. "And even if I need it, why would I have to join you guys?" "Directors orders!" Soma barked as he also stepped into the room behind the small company. "Now move it, Coward!" "Now, now!" Tatsumi held up his arms and stopped the insulted boy from lashing back. "Let's make the most of this okay?" -I'm lost.- I've admitted and hoped someone will clue me in. -Why are you guys here for?- "While you would be coped here for the time being, you could use this as a great team building experience." Gina chuckled lightly as she explained. "Tatsumi asked around the 2nd and 3rd Unit to join in when they have some time, since if extra hand will be required on certain dangerous mission you have to pool from our Units eventually. So, here we are for the time being." "Each simulation will have a certain number of God Eaters present, while the others take their turns to rest up and watch." Tsubaki called and I understood now what is this for. "However, only you will be required to be present in each one." My face twitched at hearing this. Isn't that harsh?! "You seemed so eager to come down and start almost two hours early that can only mean you are filled with energy and can't wait to unleash it, isn't that right Sierra?" -Yes.- After hearing the mature ex-God Eaters tone, I knew it was impossible to refute it. -Bring it on!- The others showed some concern, but to be honest I kinda dug that hole for myself. ---- The day actually went pretty fast by, just like the others that did follow it up. I'm quite glad that I have this insomniac side of me recently developing, since I could spend that much more time relaxing and resting from the ordeals that I was put into. Under the guidance of our Instructor, I was in charge all the time and she just picked a target, or multiple ones and a select team, but at most a unit of four. However, unlike a certain grumpy pants training regiment, she stayed true to the original idea and until we finished, there were no surprises, unforeseen hiccups or anything like that. While the simulated missions were hard, extremely in certain cases... it was just like Gina said, a great way to build teamwork and my experience for leading. While most of the time the 1st Unit was present in full force, the 2nd and 3rds members were only available sporadically as they still had their share of work cut out for them. To our relief, there was apparently no problem with the Bias Factor of neither Kota, Sakuya or the grumpy Soma. Sure, they had to take an increased amount of check outs in great detail, but that was for their best. As for me, after consulting with Dr. Sakaki, he and Licca did work on a few gadgets for me to use. First on the list was something that I was happy to see, albeit it was a pleasant surprise. Licca whipped up a gauntlet-like accessory, that had on the inner side a sort of touchscreen for me to have an ease in communicating. It was a bit uncomfortable at first, but gotten used to it quite fast. She had it also outfitted with the tablets voice module and in the blink of an eye I started to carry it all the way with me most of the time. Second was the headphones with an adjustable level of noise cancellation. It took a few trial and errors to get it done right as they had to run a few tests to calibrate it for my ears, but since the performance of my hearing was quite fluctuating it dragged along a couple of days. It's only drawback was that I had to wear it constantly if I wanted to sleep, as it was cheaper than having the walls of my room sound proofed. Finally the glasses, it was rather amusing that I'm starting to wear them not to improve, but to degrade my eyesight. Although it took me a couple of days to get used to the new feeling and everything associated with it. There was an idea with using contacts, but with my eyes also having a fluctuating degree of sharpness it was discarded fast. With the changes in accessory, I decided to hit up a wardrobe change and get something new to wear. In the end I've settled with a red and white Casual Top with the right arm sleeve changed for black and the left to white, matching the Oracle corrosion of said arms. I kept the black Scout Pants as they were, but ordered a pair of violet and black combat boots just like Lindow used to wear. My hair started to grow out a lot faster for some reason, but I decided against it to get it cut down. So I just opted to get a red hairband and kept tied together at the back of my neck. Also, for some reason I decided to get a violet muffler that I was having wrapped around my neck a few times. And here I was questioning the clothing taste of others... ---- "Sierra, I would like you to give me the rundown of what you have gathered in the last week." Tsubaki inquired after she summoned me to her office in one of the mornings instead of starting a new session. "Start with your own Unit first." -Right.- I've gotten quite nimble at typing away on the new gauntlet, even in the heat of battle so just casually answering was no problem any more. There was no fumbling around with the tablet or whatever. -I need to assess everyone I worked with so far based on the performance of the last week?- "Exactly." Nodded in confirmation the mature woman and smiled at me lightly. "However, I have to say that I was pleasantly surprised for you to keep it up with everyone. I've... heard of the condition why you requested those earphones." Her gaze gotten warmer as the smile brightened. "You really are working hard to stand up to our expectations." -Well, as my time is limited anyways, might get to use it for the best, no?- I've answered with a smile of my own, but then the pleasantries were over as the warmth and smile vanished from the Instructor and replaced with the authoritative expression. -So then I think I'll pick Soma first.- "Soma Schicksal, good." Repeated Tsubaki and started to write it down. "Continue." -An insensitive prick, who despite my best efforts of ignoring his jabs continued to be a pain in my ass.- This earned a glare from the Instructor, to what I have shrugged. -Okay, that was a tasteless bad joke. Actually, I'm impressed by his endurance as compared to me he was the second one who was present in the training regimen the most.- Which is nothing to scoff at actually, that damn superman of God Eaters... -Soma is powerful, I would even dare to call him the strongest of all God Eaters. He is driven, unforgiving to his enemies. However, he has a very nasty attitude and is not a very team friendly person. He excels at single target take downs, has some trouble with aerial enemies and tends to Charge Crush Aragami faces a lot.- With a rather sadistic grin I might add. -His experience clearly shows as most of the Aragami can hardly hit him as they are deflected off his shield and despite lugging around that huge God Arc belonging to him, his attacks rarely miss grounded targets. I don't think I missed anything related to Grumpy.- "Sierra, I know it's hard to get along with Soma, but you shouldn't let him get to you. Not after even you admitted he is a reliable partner on the field, although with his own quirks." Said the Instructor and then smiled lightly. "However, it's best to realize that everyone has a few interesting habits. Do you agree?" Touché... -I'll continue with Sakuya then.- While it was impolite not giving an answer, I moved on and ignored the topic. -She is an excellent support on field, focuses on healing and ranged assistance over attacking. Sakuya might not have the same amount of field experience like Soma, but she served for a time as an Operator and her tactical knowledge and the ability to assess any situation is quite high.- I frowned a bit, recalling her traits. -She was made Vice-Captain for a reason, a very good one based on her abilities. Honestly speaking, I don't think she has any bad habits that would inhibit her field work.- "Good, now moving on. It's going to be Kota Fujiki this time?" I nodded as an answer and the mature woman jotted it down. "I'm listening." -Kota is a jack-in-the-box. Full of surprises, quite literally.- And the clown of the 1st Unit also... -He lacks experience and adaptability to situations, sadly isn't the best learner and he has the problem of learning from actions. Despite this, his teamwork is excellent. He has some knowledge imparted by Sakuya and Alisa on how to make effective Bullets, but still tends to show off his flashy and not so much useful ones once in a while.- Then I smiled a bit, shaking my head. -Kota has a good heart, a good will, but sometimes his execution makes others wonder just what does he want to achieve. He has ways to improve, but on his own he is working on it.- "That indeed fits, moving on to Alisa now, is it?" To this I shook my head and smiled lightly. -I took everyone in order how they joined the 1st Unit, so that makes me next.- I grimaced and took a deep breath. -Actually, I can't effectively assess my habits and traits. I would probably omit faults that are very obvious to others, but me.- "Then let me do it for you." Offered Tsubaki and I've nodded a bit reluctantly. "Just like Kota, who you started together with you are inexperienced in most fields. However you are working very hard and are too tenacious." The mature woman's eye locked into mines and I understood just what she means by that. "Being a hard worker is good, but constantly over-driving yourself is a major problem. This cannot be excused even by the fact you are... having that condition of yours. However you are also impatient and a tendency to prove yourself in situations alone, that could be solved together far more easily." -Yep.- I gave a very weak grin. -That is me all right.- My shoulders slumped a bit, but continued nevertheless. -Now moving onto Alisa.- "I'm just giving you a friendly reminder Sierra. You are never alone, no matter what situation you happen to find." Informed me Tsubaki and I had to nod albeit a bit reluctantly. "Now then Alissa Illinichina Amiella then, continue." -Alisa has tactical knowledge far higher than those of her active time spent on field should have, but at the same time because she has very set standards she is very rigid. It's harder for her to adapt to situations that arise from something unexpected happening than normal, and while she is working on becoming a better team player she has still ways to go.- Well, compared to a regular newbie God Eater with limited field experience she is still doing very great. -While she had some... problems earlier on, those have been dealt with and she is actually a capable part of the Unit. In fact, her unique God Arc that can switch forms in the heat of battle and knowledge makes her able to fill most roles with ease.- "That concludes the 1st Unit then. Moving onto the 2nd Unit, start with Tatsumi O'Mori." -Sure, but I still have one thing to say. As a Unit we lack discipline compared to the 2nd Unit.- I sighed in dejection. -We might have some problems, but we still couldn't get over them.- "Those problems were still around when..." At this point Tsubaki took a few moments of silence before continuing. "When my brother was still around and in charge. In fact, half of the problems arose because of his attitude. However, move onto the 2nd Unit now." -I'm jealous of their teamwork.- I've admitted openly and that made the Instructors brow rise. -Let's take Tatsumi first. He is nimble, has good field and tactical knowledge, experienced leader and most of all the backbone of the entire 2nd Unit. Tatsumi takes initiative and draws attention to him by all means, all to get his team mates the chance to take down the enemy.- "Would you believe he was just like you when he earned his position as the leader of the 2nd Unit?" Smiled at me Tsubaki and I've raised my head in surprise. "It took time to find the middle tone with his team mates, something that will come to you eventually also. Moving on now, it's going to be Brendan Bardell, right?" -Yes. To be honest, while Soma has the highest destructive capability with his Charge Crush, Brendan is able to match him step-by-step when comparing their strength only. Which speaks about something compared to how much longer Soma has been a God Eater compared to him.- I frowned a bit, recalling the disadvantages of the male. -However, he can be reckless and using a Buster Blade takes time to master. A long time in fact and apparently, Brendan still hasn't gotten to that point yet. This is why he needs someone to take care of him in the heat of battle, or to draw the targets attention so he can swiftly finish the job.- "That is correct, now then it's going to be the teams medic in turn, Canon Daiba." The Instructor once more jotted down a name. -She is a disaster.- I said and Tsubaki looked at me apprehensively, but I didn't continue. "Sierra, I want you to assess her. You can't just call someone a disaster and be done with that." The mature woman looked at me with a very strict gaze. -Okay, then Major Tsubaki. How about you do that and compare it with my version?- It was a daring challenge, but she took it up without saying another word. "Canon's fault is her impatience and confidence." Was her strict answer and I almost dropped my jaw. -She is a menace with her God Arc! When entering the field she literally becomes a psychopath bent on destruction! She has been nicked as Friendly Fire Princess for a reason!- Not to mention, she is feared by everyone. No wonder she has to go on missions alone or with the 2nd Unit only... "Sierra, you are only assessing her wrong because of your prejudice based on others perception." Scolded me the mature woman and I shook my head vehemently. "That is a negative trait for a leader. The training sessions were not a catastrophe with Canon included as you try to point it out." -She is still unreliable in actual team fights and alone she can't stand up to Large Aragami. I understand that man power is short, especially in case of God Eaters, but Canon is dangerous on so many levels. No matter how hard working she might be.- While the Instructor looked she didn't like my way of pointing it out, I knew that she was in clear with this also. -Aside from the 2nd Unit, no one ever wants to team up with her, that has to speak for something.- "I just hope one day you will see her in a different light." Sighed Tsubaki and decided to move on. "Now then we have Gina Dickinson." -Another unreliable partner.- I sighed at that. -Don't get me wrong, she is a great sniper, too much in fact. Gina has a tendency to literally fire on everything she spots. She would be great for protecting stationary targets, no wonder she was assigned to the 3rd Unit in charge of protecting the Aegis Island.- I looked at the mature woman with a frown. -Those in the 3rd Unit rarely see actual field combat as they are either to support the 2nd Unit or protect Aegis.- "That means the other two members of the 3rd Unit also didn't get your approval?" The Instructor apparently didn't like my attitude regarding the others. "What is your take on Karel Schneider?" -Actually, he's good.- I recalled the german God Eater. -I have to do any actual mission with him, but he is rather skilled at weakening the targets. Karel tends to use a lot of paralyzing and binding bullets, occasionally the poisonous ones. I actually have to wonder why isn't he in the 2nd Unit instead of Canon.- "And for the last member, Shun Ogawa?" Tsubaki inquired and I had to frown. -An arrogant guy, good at sneaking and dealing with smaller targets stealthily, however he can't even handle a Kongou!- I frowned recalling the crimson haired brat. -Plus if you try to help him and point his failures out, he gets angry and his reactions are rather jerkish. No wonder he is stationed in the 3rd Unit.- "You have to understand Sierra, everyone has their own quirks as I said." Tsubaki then put down the tablet she was using so far and looked at me. "Using your team in the best way to the task at hand is your responsibility. Your decisions influence everything, remember this." -I know, this is why I respected Lindow and I do respect Tatsumi also. I just hope I can stand up to the expectations of others.- I had to frown, sure the simulations are good, but real missions tend to go crazy at times. -Major! We have a mission ready for the 1st Unit!- From the speakers the voice of Hibari came, I looked up and was actually surprised. -It's urgent, the scouts have found what appears to be a Fallen Kongou in the mountain area!- Fallen Kongou... Just great, what I needed... ---- End of Chapter 2017,02,17 ---- >> Next Chapter Category:Blog posts Category:Fanfic